Official Girl
by leopardcrazy
Summary: Scully wants to be Mulder's official girl. Song by Cassie.


**I was listening to the song "Official Girl" by Cassie and thought it was the perfect song for Scully and all her Mulder problems. ;) So I used the lyrics throughout the piece. Hope you like it. It takes place at the end of the episode "The End."**

When I saw them holding hands in that room, something in me broke, I was crushed. Those countless times where Mulder would hold my hand or I would reach out to him were always priceless. An intimate connection between us. Two bodies combining. Becoming a whole. A union. It was our thing. Something we shared. I thought it was sacred. But when I walked into that facility and saw Agent Fowley holding Mulder's hand and both of them having a cherished moment, I knew how foolish I had been. It was not just "our thing", he use to share those moments with her. I could not wait around till their precious time was up and he would notice I had been gone for a few hours. No matter how important the information I had in that folder was, it was not worth breaking the scene in front of me. At first I was stubborn, when I walked by the door, I glanced in and not expecting the vision presented to me, my eyes bugged out. Then I tried to convince myself that I did not see what I just saw. My mind was playing tricks on me. But by the time I was halfway down the hallway I knew it was a lie. I straightened out my shoulders, not letting another man break my heart, and strutted back towards the exit. Never looking back. By the time I reached my car my emotions got the best of me. I fumbled with the car keys. Barely gaining control of my hand coordination, I was able to get the door open. I fell into the seat, as if it was my savior. Like some unknown force had shoved me in. Maybe something had pushed me: my love for him. I was hit over the head by my love for Mulder. When a threat presented itself in front of me, I fled. I could not wait around for the moment when Mulder would finally give into temptation and stray away from me. I needed to be alone and convince my heart that I could be fine by myself. I did not need him or any man. If Mulder left me for another woman, I would be fine. I could find someone else. But I knew that was total bullshit. He was it. He was my love. I wanted him. I needed him. I needed his heart. His body. His mind. Everything in that beautiful Armani encased package. He was made for me. We were meant to be. Now the only thing I had to do was convince him. I needed to make him listen. It was time for a change.

Mulder:

Listen, Today makes it five years.

Don't you think it's time that you made it clear?

I want to be your official girl.I want to be the one you come home to at night. The one you make love to.

I've had it up to here! I'm tired of every tall, busty, slutty woman taking your attention. Your attention needs to be focused on me. Do you see me drooling over any other men? No. Well maybe just sheriff Hartwell. But that was once! No more Bambi, Detective White, Phoebe, Kristen, and especially no Diana.

I don't want to pressure you, dear. But if you don't agree to my arrangement, then I'm out of here. You will have two seconds before I am out the door.

I always thought I was spoken for. Not anymore. I will not pine for you forever. I have been a patient woman but there are always limits.

And I'm tired. I'm tired of being your unofficial girl.

Why does every other female get to be your official girl? I deserve that title more than anyone.

I've proven myself countless times. I've tried to get your attention. I even brought champagne to your room, once. I had to go through multiple hoops to gain your trust. What more do I have to do and go through to gain your heart.

I'm tired of you proving your love to me in the dark. Only showing gratitude through soft touches, the hand on my back, making love to me through your stares. Saying few words but expecting me to read through the lines. I need you to declare your love. Tell the world that you are mine. That I am yours. You are my man. I am your woman.

You have to give me your heart. Trust me with it.

If you keep this up, there is bound to be a mess. No more avoiding. Confront me, Mulder. Reveal everything. Make me feel worthy.

I'm really not like the rest. Those other women were foolish. They left you. I would never leave. I never left. They never loved you. My love for you has made me so blind that I can't even comprehend leaving you. But don't push me.

Put me to the test, I could surely pass. I can prove my love. Nothing can make me leave or stop loving you.

You better do that math: I'm so stylish, so bossy. I fill a suit perfectly. I see you eyeing my curves. I'll show you what's underneath. I'm a natural redhead. I have a gorgeous body and I'm wild behind closed doors. I'm as smart as you. I deserve you. You deserve me. Stop avoiding your present. Open me. Unwrap me.

It will be a shame to say you lost me. But if you want that, then it's a wrap. I'll leave and never look back.

You got to learn to love me.

_You better act right_

_I'm two seconds from being out the door_

_I won't be with you unofficially anymore_

_And I can't make you choose_

_Long as you're cool on knowing you're about to blow a good thing_

_And I ain't making ultimatums, I'm'a tell you this verbatim_

I take out my cell phone and dial the familiar number. Taking a deep breath while my phone speed dials, trying to gain courage.

"Mulder"

"Mulder, it's me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm, uh--I'm on my way to work. I was hoping I could show you something, something about the boy."

"Well, I'm at the psych facility with him right now. Why don't you come by and show me?"

"No, I...I'd prefer to show at work, if that's okay"

"Okay. What is it?"

"I think you'll be surprised. Very surprised."

"I'm on my way."

He has to come to me. I'm no longer following him. Until I am his official girl, I will not do more than what is expected. He has to decide. I just hope he makes the right choice.


End file.
